DMHG LDWS silveris
by silveris
Summary: My drabble entries in the LJ community dmhgldws. All DHr. Different story in every chapter.
1. Secrets

**Challenge 1: "I Hate Everything About You" by Three Days Grace**

**Secrets**  
Rating: R  
Word Count: 243

I hadn't seen her in over a week; she was caught up in her mission. But when she came back, exhausted and longing for a comforting presence, I welcomed her. And she succumbed into my embrace.

She used to ask me, playfully, after those long periods of her absence, if I missed her. I didn't. Why would I? And she agrees with me.

But then again, I think she knows more about me than I do. She gets that mischievous glint in her eyes whenever I moan and sigh just as loud as she does every time we enter her room. She looks at me and I get the feeling that she's trying to say, "You lied, Malfoy."

She kept looking at me like I was hiding a big secret from both of us. We were both hiding secrets. I just had no inkling of an idea what hers was.

Then she and Weasel disappeared for a month. The seniors assured us they were busy with the mission.

I hated her—for leaving without telling me, for going off with the Weasel…for leaving me hanging.

And when she came back, I hated her more…because she jumped right into my arms, kissed me, and whispered, "I love you."

Yes, I hated her…for showing me new things and introducing me to new feelings. And I hated myself because then I realized, when everyone looked upon us in our embrace, that I do love her, too.


	2. Burn

**Challenge 2: mirrors**

**Where Are You?**  
Rating: PG  
AN: I was listening to Justin Roman & Soluna's "Where Are You" while writing…  
Word Count: 316

"This?" Ginny asked hopefully, holding up a large round mirror with a gold frame.

"Get whatever you want, Gin," Hermione said, smiling weakly, before turning around to rummage in the large bin of trinkets. "It's your room, anyway."

"Alright." Ginny sighed, shooting Hermione a look of worry when she wasn't looking, and turned away to pick another mirror.

Hermione carefully walked along the aisle, examining the different shapes and kinds of mirrors and perfume bottles. She wasn't really paying attention to anything. She didn't even notice that she was running her fingers along a plain square mirror.

She did notice her reflection, though. Her face was a bit sallow and…sad. She sighed and let her eyes wander elsewhere before she completely stopped on a corner above her shoulder. There, reflected on the mirror, was a man with a pale face, blonde, with silver eyes. He was standing outside the shop, looking through the window.

She gasped. He seemed to realize that she saw his reflection, too, because he looked shocked.

Hermione whirled around. He wasn't there anymore. She scrambled towards the door and struggled to search for the familiar head in the busy London street.

"Hermione! Why'd you run off?" She could hear Ginny ask as soon as the latter exited, too.

"Gin, I saw—I think…" she stammered hopelessly. She was breathing fast and she could hear her heart pumping wildly.

"Don't be ridiculous, Hermione. He can't be here. He doesn't belong here," Ginny said, trying to drag Hermione back into the shop.

"But I swear it was him!" Hermione protested, although letting herself get pulled.

As soon as the door closed, Draco stepped out of the shadows across the street. A clammy hand tightly clutched his shoulder.

"Come, Draco. You've seen her already. The Dark Lord waits for no one."

Draco weakly nodded and followed the shadow without a backwards glance at the shop.


	3. Where Are You?

**Challenge 3: steam**

**Burn**  
Rating: PG-13  
Word Count: 327

I am supposed to be Hogwart's brightest witch, modesty aside. But right now, I feel like the stupidest idiot on Earth.

Here I am, trying my hardest not to cry, tears in my eyes, right hand between my knees as I jump around, whimpering. My raucous was probably too loud because Malfoy comes in the kitchen with a puzzled expression as he watches me in my current state.

"What the hell?" he calmly inquires. I see a slight grin on his face.

I jerked my head towards the kettle on the stove, steam issuing from its spout. He follows my gaze, and back again to my hand between my knees.

His mouth forms an O, and he strides towards me, grabbing my right wrist and examining my hand, completely ignoring my pained protests. Damn, it burns!

"You touched it on purpose?" he asks, grinning.

"No, you prat! The steam was in my eyes! I missed the handle, and OW!"

Fuck! The git pressed his palm against my hot hand!

The wail sticks in my throat. He pulls me towards a cabinet, where with one hand he rummages around for something. I close my eyes. The pain is unbearable—I can practically feel it pulsating. I am going to die.

Malfoy removes his warm hand from mine and I feel something sticky on it. I open my eyes and I see that he is applying orange salve on it.

Mmmmm…feels good. Soothing. Soft.

"Better?"

I snap out of it. He has stopped massaging my hand, but he is still holding on to it. The expression on his face is one of concern.

"I—uh…"

I feel myself inch closer towards him…and so does he…My eyes flutter close, then—

He drops my hand abruptly, clears his throat, and hurries towards the door. He looks down at the floor and says, "Careful. With…steam. And…stuff…next time."

And he disappears behind the door.

Damn it. I should learn to use pot holders.


	4. Like Before

**Challenge 4: married to someone else**

**Like Before**  
Word Count: 189  
Genre: just a little bit of romance  
Rating: PG-13  
Other characters/ship: hint of Pansy/Draco  
Warnings: innuendo, but it's not that serious

It's not everyday he comes here. Well, not since he married Pansy Parkinson.

But of course, it's not like today is any different. Yet.

"Are you positive you can do this?" he asks, a worried expression crossing his aristocratic face. He looks scrunched up. Unbecoming, but cute, nonetheless.

"Granger?"

I shake my head to clear my thoughts, swallow, and nod. "Of course. I always do."

He regards me for a moment, unsure whether to trust me, but then he extends his hand and with his devilishly charming smile, said, "Alright, then. Rid me of Pansy and I'll treat you to those Caribbean vacations you've always dreamt of."

I shake his hand. I feel myself tingling.

"I'm the best divorce lawyer around, Malfoy. I'll be packing my stuff tonight when I get home," I told him smugly.

He chuckles. Then I catch that malicious glint in his eyes. He leans in closer and whispers, "I bet the cottage misses the loud noises you make while I—"

I slap his arm, scandalized. But I couldn't help but grin back. "Shut up, Malfoy. Now go! I've got a case to study!"


End file.
